


Crush, Crush, Crushed

by starker_3000



Category: Original Work
Genre: I am sad and in love, I need to remind myself that this isn't a good idea, and that she'll never love me back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_3000/pseuds/starker_3000
Summary: I have a crush on a good friend and needed to get my feelings out





	Crush, Crush, Crushed

I have a crush.  
In every sense of the word  
I see her  
And I yearn to press my lips to hers  
But then  
I remember we are friends  
And I am too broken  
For love  
We must remain  
Apart even though  
I crave to bring her closer  
Show her what love is supposed to be  
Maybe we are both too broken  
Have too many sharp edges that collide  
That hurt more than heal  
Break more than mend  
I remind myself  
She will never love me  
The way I love her.  
I have a crush.

I have a crush.   
And I love her so much  
Why must the world hurt  
I spend nights awake  
Thinking about her  
Face, lips, eyes  
I cry, sometimes  
When I am lonely, and tired of being alone,  
But I stay,  
For Her.  
She is the sun,  
and I bask in her light  
But too often I get burned.  
I have a crush.

I have a crush.   
I require love  
She will not give it to me  
She flinches away from my touch  
A flower that does not   
see the sun in me  
Would rather turn away  
Not deal with the cloudy days  
Even if the rain is what she needs.  
She does not love me  
And I will learn to not love her.  
I am crushed.


End file.
